Teruslah Disampingku
by minae cute
Summary: Di saat Tae Sun memilih untuk pergi, Oska datang untuk mencegahnya. Apakah pilihan mereka tepat?


27 November 2014

.

**Summary : **Di saat Tae Sun memilih untuk pergi, Oska datang untuk mencegahnya. Apakah pilihan mereka tepat?

.

.

**Teruslah Disampingku**

**Disclamer © SBS**

**Pair : OskaTae**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**.**

Han Tae Sun melangkahkan kakinya dengan menyeret koper, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti dikala melihat iklan Oska yang menempel di dinding, "Hah!" pemuda bersurai coklat itupun menghela napas lelah saat melihat poster itu.

**Pluk**

"Kau akan kemana?" tanya Oska setelah menepuk pundak Tae Sun yang tampak melamun.

"Apa pedulimu aku akan pergi kemana?" jawab Tae Sun ketus.

"Kenapa kau akan ke Cina naik kapal laut? Tadi aku mencarimu ke bandara Incheon." rutuk Oska yang ternyata sudah tahu tujuan Tae Sun.

"Kalau sudah tahu kenapa masih bertanya?" sindir Tae Sun.

"Ikutlah denganku, atau semua lagumu di mp3 akan aku curi." ancam Oska yang tak menggubris sindiran Tae Sun.

"Seperti kau bisa saja, kau bahkan tidak punya keberanian untuk itu."

"Bagaimana kalau kita menulis ulang kontrak, bukan aku yang melatihmu, tapi kau yang melatihku." Oska merogoh saku celananya, "Untuk apa kau jual mahal, bukankah kau membuat lagu untukku?" diapun memperlihatkan mp3 milik Tae Sun.

"Aku sudah harus naik ke kapal!" Tae Sun mengambil mp3nya dari tangan Oska dan beranjak meninggalkannya.

"Latihlah aku ..."

"Tidak!"

**Sret**

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengikatmu." Oska menggendong Tae Sun ala karung beras dan menarik tasnya meninggalkan dermaga.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Apa kau gila? LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Tae Sun sembari meronta dalam gendongan Oska, tapi Oska tak mempedulikannya dan terus melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

.

Kediaman Oska

Oska dan Han Tae Sun duduk berhadapan di sofa ruang tamu Oska, keduanya terdiam, tampak ragu untuk memulai percakapan.

"Kenapa kau terus mengejarku, apa kau menyukaiku?" Tae Sun bertanya untuk mengusir kecanggungan yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"A-aku menyukaimu." jawab Oska merasakan _dejavu_ dengan pembicaraan ini, hal ini telah mereka bicarakan sebelumnya.

"Aku menyukai pria." Untuk kesekian kalinya Tae Sun mengatakan jika dia menyukai sesama jenis.

"Siapa yang melarangmu? terus saja menyukai mereka dan aku tetap menyukai para ga-

"Aku menyukaimu, tidak lebih tepatnya jika dibilang aku mencintaimu." aku Tae Sun memotong ucapan Oska dan membuatnya membelalakkan matanya kaget, _Akan lebih baik jika seperti ini, aku yakin setelah ini dia yang akan menghindariku ... _Tae Sun sama sekali tak menyesal telah jujur akan perasaannya, bukankah perasaan memang harus diungkapkan?

"Ka-kau ber-bercandakan?" tanya Oska tergagap setelah terbangun dari kekagetannya.

"Aku serius ... jadi, berhentilah mengusikku lagi." Tae Sun berdiri, hendak meninggalkan Oska.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Kurasa itu tak penting buatmu."

"Tapi aku penasaran, bukankah kau selalu menghindariku?" Oska berpikir sejenak tentang pertemuannya dengan Tae Sun selama ini, "Saat aku bertemu denganmu pertama kali di club malam dan ingin melatihmu, kau malah keluar dari klub itu. Saat aku telpon dan bernyanyi untukmu, kau malah memberikan telpon itu pada orang lain. Saat aku menyusulmu ke pulau Jeju, kau malah cuek padaku dan bersikap seperti tak mengenaliku sama sekali dan cuek saat aku menyanyikan lagu dihadapanku. Saat kembali dari pulau Jeju, kau malah akan bekerja sama dengan Seol, setelah aku mengira kaulah yang membocorkan lagu itu ..." Oska mengingat jika selama ini dia selalu mengejar Tae Sun yang tampak cuek padanya, "Kapan kau menyukaiku? Apa saat kau membantuku dalam kasus plagiat lagu waktu itu, atau saat kau membantuku waktu penjiplak lagumu memfitnahku?"

"Jauh sebelum kita bertemu, aku telah menyukaimu, awalnya aku berpikir hanya mengidolakanmu saja, tapi ternyata aku salah," Tae Sun tersenyum getir mengingat perasaannya, "Sebenarnya aku menyukai saat-saat dimana kau mengejarku, tapi aku sadar perasaanku yang salah suatu saat akan membuatmu jijik dan menghindariku, jadi sebelum kau yang menghindariku, aku yang akan menghindarimu terlebih dahulu."

"Lalu kenapa kau mengatakan perasaanmu sekarang?"

"Aku sudah siap jika kau akan menghindariku, sudahlah, kau urusi saja bibi itu dan jangan lagi mengejarku." Tae Sun hendak melanjutkan perjalanannya meninggalkan kediaman Oska.

**Grab**

"Jangan pergi," Oska menggenggam pergelangan tangan Tae Sun, "Setelah kau ungkapan perasaanmu, bagaimana mungkin kau pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja."

"Kau sudah memiliki bibi itu, jadi aku tak perlu ada disampingmu."

"Kau dan Yoon Seol berbeda, aku mencintai Seol sedari dulu, meskipun dia pernah meninggalkanku karena salahku." Oska menjeda kalimatnya, "Sedangkan kau orang yang selama ini ku kejar, karena bakat bernyanyimu."

"Lalu, kau ingin aku tetap disampingmu dan melihat kalian bermesraan?" sentak Tae Sun, "Aku tak bisa menyuruhmu memilih aku atau dia yang berada disampingmu, karena kau pasti memilihnya ... jadi aku lebih memilih menjauh darimu, daripada harus melihat kalian bermesraan dihadapanku."

"Kau jangan berbuat seenaknya."

"Berbuat seenaknya katamu?" Tae Sun memicingkan matanya, "Selama ini aku selalu menelan pil pahit, saat melihatmu terus mendekatinya dan mengemis maaf darinya ... kau menanyakan keberadaannya padaku, meskipun aku berada dihadapanmu, bahkan kau pernah mengusirku saat kau hanya ingin berdua saja dengannya." Tae Sun menutup rapat matanya, "Bukankah kau hanya menginginkan suara dan laguku? Kau bisa mengambil mp3ku kembali."

"Dan membiarkanmu meninggalkanku?" Oska meneruskan ucapan Tae Sun, "Jangan harap aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja."

"Sepertinya kau yang berbuat seenaknya."

"Beri aku waktu"

"Hah!"

"Beri aku waktu untuk memilih antara dirimu dan Seol ... jadi selama aku belum menentukan pilihan, tetaplah disini bersamaku." pinta Oska.

"Kau?"

"Selama ini aku tak tau mengejarmu karena apa, yang aku tau, aku selalu mengiginkanmu berada disampingku ... jadi sebelum aku menentukan pilihan, kau harus terus berada disampingku." putus Oska sepihak dan Tae Sun hanya bisa berharap semoga penyiksaan ini akan segera berakhir, percuma saja kabur dari Oska, jika keberadaannya selalu diketahui.

_Ketika cinta harus memilih_

_Biarlah sang waktu yang kan menjawabnya_

_Karena_

_Semua akan indah pada waktunya_

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

Ini fict drama korea pertama Nae, moga ada yang baca, mengingat fandom ini termasuk fandom pingggiran. Awalnya fict ini akan Nae ikutkan dalam **event November United Fandom 'Pilih Yang Mana' **... berhubung belum Nae publish hingga november berakhir, fict ini gak jadi ikut di event itu.


End file.
